A gas transmitter of this kind is employed in measuring or analytical instruments. It shall be achieved, for example, that light gases are admitted into a measuring or analytical instrument in a preferred manner whereby heavier gases enter in a less preferred manner. The permeability of the membrane for lighter gases is known to be temperature dependent. For the purpose of utilizing this—for example, for controlling the permeability—the membrane needs to be equipped with a heater.
From WO 96/41 677, a gas transmitter of the here affected kind is known. In order to heat the gas permeable surfaces, each of the multitude of permeable surfaces is equipped with a heating filament. The heating filaments are applied by means of methods from the area of thin-film technology (for example, vacuum coating or evaporation methods, photographic lithography, etching). Moreover, the heating filaments need to be electrically contacted for inclusion within an electric circuit. Also the current feed lines leading to each of the filaments need to be applied to the membrane by reliance on the aforementioned coating methods. In all, equipping gas transmitters with heating means is according to the state-of-the-art extremely involved. Finally, the heating filaments have the disadvantage that they cover relatively large areas of the active gas permeation surfaces.